It is known to use high density connector modules in applications which require many wires to be connected in a small space, e.g. to connect wires in aircraft.
It is also known to provide such high density connector modules with connector contacts which are constructed of a plurality of pieces joined, e.g., by soldering. Such contacts may have different pieces for electrical connection and mechanical retention.
It is also known to provide a connector module which includes a housing defining a recess and a contact element having a plurality of integral contact element mating portions. Each contact element mating portion includes one side which functions as a retainer portion and another side which includes a portion which partially surrounds a pin to electrically engage the pin. The contact element mating portions are connected with flat bus portions.